Springcreek
C(Do not delete this)<- delete this CTemplate belongs to ૮σƒƒεε↫|http://aminoapps.com/p/big3mn BC.·:*¨༺ ༻¨*:·. C┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ C┊ ┊ ☆ ┊ ┊ C┊ ☆ ☆ ┊ C★ ★ bc ╱ ╲ bc✵ table of contents ✵ cii. Basic information ⋆ ciii. Relationships -Former mate~Badgerfeather~Bear~Nightpad ciiii. family tree ⋆Mother~Ginger Father~unknown Brothers~Hound,Loki,Dazi,Shiloh civ. Physical characteristics ⋆ She is muscular and sturdy, very tall she cat. civi. Mental characteristics ⋆ Stubborn, uncaring, harsh, unsympathetic, outgoing, confident, trusting civii. history ⋆ civiii. quotes ⋆ bc ╲ ╱ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Basic Information C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci ❥current name Ci↛Springcreek C ❥past names C ↛Ru C ❥Future names C↛none Ci ❥Sexuality Ci↛straight Ci ❥Current Rank Ci↛Warrior C ❥past rank(s) Ci↛Apprentice, Loner C ❥Future Rank(s) Ci↛elder Ci ❥Age Ci↛5 years and 7 monrhs Ci ❥Born Ci↛In an alley way Ci ❥clan/tribe Ci↛Lionclan C ❥Past Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚loner Ci ❥Future Clan/Tribe Ci↛↚Silverclan BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ CIMG=8IX BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI relationship C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Best friends Ci↛↚Weedstream, Lou C ❥Friends Ci↛↚Berryheart, Eaglestar C ❥Role Models Ci↛↚Ginger C ❥Crush Ci↛↚none BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=LBR BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Family Tree C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Mother Ci↛↚Ginger C ❥Father Ci↛↚unknown C ❥Adopted mother Ci↛↚none C ❥Adopted father Ci↛↚none C ❥siblings Ci↛↚Hound, Dazi, Loki, Shiloh C ❥Adopted siblings Ci↛↚none C ❥mate Ci↛↚Former//Badgerfeather/Bear/Nightpad C ❥Offspring Ci↛↚Chasingfire, Lostfeather, Mistwhisper BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=SN8 BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI physical characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥Fur color Ci↛↚Dark gray C ❥breed Ci↛↚stray C ❥eye color Ci↛↚Amber C ❥pelt color Ci↛↚Dark gray C ❥paw color Ci↛↚gray C ❥ disabilities Ci↛↚infertility C ❥markings Ci↛↚darker flecks on legs C ❥color of markings Ci↛↚darker gray Ci➣➣➣➣ C ❥ fur length Ci↛|2/10| C ❥ fur roughness Ci↛|6/10| C ❥fur softness Ci↛|4/10| C ❥speed Ci↛|4/10| C ❥agility Ci↛|3/10| C ❥offense Ci↛|9/10| C ❥defense Ci↛|9/10| C ❥self-defense Ci↛|6/10| C ❥hunting land creatures Ci↛|7/10| C ❥ hunting birds Ci↛|10/10| C ❥fishing Ci↛|1/10| C ❥leadership Ci↛|1/10| C ❥herb knowledge Ci↛|0/10| C ❥intelligence Ci↛|7/10| C ❥parenting Ci↛|1/10| BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=14V BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI mental characteristics C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥positive traits Ci↛↚Confident and determined, when she wants something she usually can get it. She is outgoing and fun to be around and often is easy to relate to. C ❥negative traits Ci↛↚Stubborn, she is very unsympathetic and when she dislikes someone she makes it known. She is nice but can come off strong or rude. C ❥favorite things Ci↛↚Being rewarded from all the hardwork she does, loves hunting birds C ❥strengths Ci↛↚Very head strong which makes her a good opponent in politics and in battle. She is hard working and despite things getting hard for her she will stride to make it through. C ❥weaknesses Ci↛↚Cannot understand others and believes she has no flaws and that she is perfect. C ❥flaws Ci↛↚Over stresses, angry C ❥phobias Ci↛↚Her children becoming like her BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=5SO BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI History C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ C ❥kithood Ci↛↚Born to a stray in an alleyway and the only she kit of four boys, Ru has to learn the hardness of the real world. Chasing away dreams she pretends that she doesn't have she watches as sadness ruins her families lives. C ❥apprenticeship Ci↛↚In the time Ru would have been an apprentice she actually spent getting into loads of trouble, she would chase dogs with her brothers and never tried to learn the life of a stray. One of her brothers, Dazi, was taken away, she goes on a quest to find him with her whole family and on the way encounters a tom and his friends (includes Bear and Weed) She builds strong friendships with them. When they find her brother they learn about the mountain cats and he no longer wants to leave his home. C ❥early adult Ci↛↚Ru finds love with Bear and she finds that she is pregnant with his kits. She tells him hoping to find a life besides him despite Ginger telling her he was bad. Bear leaves her behind for a different life and Ru has to raise her child alone. During her pregnancy a rising threat arrives where poverty and famine doesn't allow her to eat enough food. She teaches herself how to hunt and survive. Saying goodbye to her brothers she leaves to the mountains where she wished to join the clans. When she finally gets there with Weed, she gives birth to Chaser. C ❥mid adult Ci↛↚As a queen she is renamed Springcreek, and her son renamed Chasingkit. She struggles to find a good place to herself and is often ridiculed in Lionclan from coming outside of the mountains. She and Weedstream have to find a place for themselves in the bustling crowd when suddenly a tom is interested in Springcreek. Ru forces herself to fall in love with him and his pregnant with his kits, she loses them but falls pregnant again. When she is giving birth she is accepted into this clan, two of the three kits die and she finds it hard to find a love with the kit. 3 moons later she gives birth again to two kits, one of them died and again she finds it hard to find love. During this time she noticed something wrong with Eaglestar so she started following him and is accused of cheating. Badgerfeather dies and she has to prove to Lostfeather, her daughter, that she is on her side. C ❥senior adult Ci↛↚Springcreek helps Lostfeather in her mission to help Moonclan and to help the clan be saved. She is once again feeling love with her children and is finally happy. She meets a Silverclan tom who joins the clan and becomes her mate, Nightpad. They love one another fully and Springcreek finally feels at home. C ❥elder Ci↛↚Springcreek leaves Lionclan to join her new mate and leaves her life behind her, she dies in Silverclans elder den. BC╭─━━━━━━━━━━─╮ IMG=XAF BC╰─━━━━━━━━━━─╯ C┌──────═━┈┈━═──────┐ CI Quotes C└──────═━┈┈━═──────┘ Ci❝ ❞